Daydreamer
by Crystal Shores
Summary: Often, Sarah's mind would wander to the Labyrinth.......JS


**Disclaimer: Let me put it this way; if I owned Labyrinth, Sarah and Jareth would have ended up together. They didn't. Get the picture?**

**A/N: This is pathetic, really, but it was an idea, so, why not?**

**_This fic is dedicated to happy endings._**

**_This fic does not have one._**

* * *

**Daydreamer**

What is a daydream? Some say it is a dream experienced while awake, others say it is a fantasy that is unlikely to be fulfilled. Sarah Williams always thought she knew what a daydream was. After all; she spent her days daydreaming. Then she met Jareth. He had seemed like a dream in the daytime, but he had also seemed…..unreachable.

During the course of the Labyrinth, Sarah had had a very difficult time. Why? Jareth. And not for the reasons you might suspect. You see, Sarah had caught a glimpse of her dreams in the crystal. At first, it was ludicrous, laughable! The only thing in the crystal was Jareth! But as she ran the Labyrinth, she found herself becoming more and more attracted to him. He was like the kings in her fairytales! He was also the only person who tolerated her arguing. In fact, he rather seemed to encourage it. Or maybe he just liked to argue. Sarah didn't know, but she was sure she would soon find her happily-ever-after. Why? Because that's how fairytales work!

* * *

It had been two years since Sarah had run the Labyrinth, and she had yet to see her happily-ever-after. In fact, her life had turned into a miserable-ever-after. 

Not only did her stepmother _not_ get along with her, she began making snide comments about how she dressed, how she looked, what she did, and anything else that came to mind. Sarah tried not to take anything to heart, but she couldn't help letting some of it through. She found herself slowly retreating from society, ashamed of how she was.

Her father was still a workaholic. He hardly had time for his wife, much less for her.

Toby had turned into a terror of a four-year-old. He always threw his toys at her, screamed at her, and blamed her for all sorts of chaos.

Sarah hated her life.

* * *

Sometimes, Sarah liked to sit and daydream about what might have happened had she run the Labyrinth a little differently. Maybe she wouldn't be so depressed all of the time. 

Jareth.

It had taken Sarah a year to actually be able to say his name. Now, she said it often. Especially when things became hard to bear. He was her comfort.

* * *

Sarah was sitting in her room, gazing dreamily at her music box. The tiny dancer was twirling 'round and 'round to the melody. One that she had heard many times before. Suddenly, the silence was broken by the unwelcome sound of Toby breaking into the room. 

"Sarah!" he shouted, an eerie echo of his mother. "Mommy says you got to go downstairs and clean!" Sarah didn't look up from the music box.

"Tell your mommy I'm busy." She mumbled.

"Really, Sarah?" Sarah looked up with a jerk. Her stepmother was standing in the doorway, glowering at her. "Because it looks to me like you're off daydreaming again." She spat the word 'daydreaming' out, as though it was distasteful. Sarah frowned, her ever-present temper rearing its head once again.

"I'm sorry stepmother." She said in a falsely sweet voice. "But as you've never daydreamed, I'm not sure you have the right to say that to me." Her answer was a slap that resounded throughout the house.

"Now you listen here," her stepmother hissed inches from her face. "I have every _right_ to do anything I want with you. Your fathers gun isn't all that hard to operate, and with the way you've been acting, my poor, pathetic cries of 'the poor girl committed suicide!' won't be so hard to believe." She leaned close to Sarah. "You aren't the only one who can act around here." The music box continued its tinkling tune.

"I'm sorry." Sarah whispered smilingly. "But was that a threat?" another slap, this one hard enough to draw blood. Sarah gasped, then a look of insane delight came over her face. "I'm bleeding!" she announced cheerily. This only served to anger her stepmother.

"You. Little. Witch!" she screamed. She picked up Sarah's still-playing music box, and lifted it over her head to throw it at her.

"No!" cried Sarah. "Stop!" she closed her eyes waiting for the inevitable blow….but it didn't come. Warily, she opened her eyes. Everything had stopped. The clock on the wall, her stepmother, and even the music box.

"In over our head again, are we Sarah?"

That voice. That achingly familiar voice. She twirled around.

"Jareth!" she exclaimed. He raised an eyebrow.

"So happy to see me?" he asked.

"Yes! I-" she stopped. "I-I'm not….dead, am I?" Jareth laughed.

"No." he smiled. "But if you see me and then automatically think you're dead…well, I can tell when I'm not wanted. I'll just be leaving…" he turned, as if to walk out the window.

"No!" cried Sarah. She pulled at his arm.

"I…can't…believe you're really here…" Jareth sighed sadly. "I think I'm hallucinating."

"And I can't believe you're really here!" she cried, smiling. "But here you are! Why, exactly, are you here?" Jareth smiled saucily.

"There's a reason that you don't beleive I'm here, love." He smirked. "You don't believe I'm here….because you're daydreaming again."

* * *

Sarah woke up crying. "Not again!" she sobbed.

* * *

**A/N: Please reveiw!**

**Honestly, I think I was WAY over-dramatic on this one, but what can I say?**


End file.
